On Tsuna's Birthday!
by k0ush4fukuj1
Summary: Tsuna is in a big trouble! What a horror birthday party to him! RnR please


**Author****'****s****note**: Hi... this is my first fic with English contains on it and actually it will be my fourth fic, enjoy. The most important thing was this fic characters originally belongs to Amano Akira-sensei and I'm giving a full dedicate of this fic to Mika Takasaki who help me a lot with her reviews (#grins)

* * *

><p>Tsuna was crying in front of his friends suddenly, he doesn't know yet what should he do. His seven guardians are giving him a birthday gift even Mukuro, the guy with evil tension and Hibari, the saddistic prefect in Nami-chuu send their congratulation award to their weak (only in Mukuro and Hibari's mind) Vongola's tenth boss. <em>Yea<em>_I__know__that__those__were__impossible__but__not__in__this__fic_.

"Ciaossu! Dame-Tsuna, why are you crying?"

A chibi guardian called as arcobaleno name Reborn popping out from nowhere onto Tsuna's left shoulder.

"HIIIIIIEEY... Re-Reborn? W-when did you come out?"

"It doesn't matter, well... congratulation on your special day, dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was wiping his tears out. He then slowly sees his guardians, all of them. Gokudera smiles to him, followed by Yamamoto. Ryouhei, as usual with his fist-palm pointed to Tsuna, _well...__that__'__s__the__way__of__a__boxer,__right?_, giving a congratulation words with his own way though. While Lambo, gives Tsuna a bunch of unnecessary things (in Tsuna's thought) like a bubblegum or candies but that little boss guy is really appreciate it.

"Hey you, weak herbivore... yes you! Only for this time, I will gladly accept this day as your maintenance punishment waits for tomorrow when this day is over."

After Hibari said that, he was giving Tsuna a pair of stuffed tonfa with black color. Tsuna nods his head with a frightened face; he doesn't have any easy options to say thanks or thank you in a formal way for that horrible Nami-chuu prefect. _Hibari__is__indeed__a__scary__person,__Tsuna-pii,__really__scary_.

"Khufufufu~ this is my gift for you, a handmade curse doll. But you should repay me with having another fight with me, Tsuna."

"Boss... congratulation!"

A girl with a pineapple purpleish blue hair and a guy with the same typical hair pattern are staring at Tsuna. _Already__know__who__they__are,__right?_ Both of them were Tsuna's Mist Guardian who is also attending Tsuna's birthday.

"TO THE EXTREME BIRTHDAY, SAWADA!"

"Yep, this is really exciting, Juudaime! Never been go on a birthday party before and I'm really appreciate Juudaime have inviting me along."

"Hey... speaking of Tsuna's special day, how if we bet who's the one make Tsuna laughing, means the winner."

Yamamoto gives a brilliant or dummy perhaps to the other guardians and it seems all of them were agree to his idea.

"Nice idea, Takeshi."

Reborn smile with a deep meaning, _guess__what_. He's always that mysterious, to anyone!

"HIIIIIEEY... I don't agree! W-why should me who's taking the role as a bet?"

"Because you who are having a birthday."

Oh gosh! Even two of his dangerous guardians are said okay to Yamamoto's idea? _Think__Tsuna-pii,__what__will__you__do__now?_

"Tsuna-nii... I want to play too."

In a sudden, Fuuta comes out and he bring the girls including Bianchi, without glasses or mask, who stand up besides her little brother with a silver hair. And it makes Gokudera faints with a pale face. Tsuna is in a big trouble!

_If__I__were__you__Tsuna-pii,__I__will__run__away__from__them,__your__weirdo__family_.

And that's how it begins, the hide and seek game. Hold on! Why the other is playing it now? Tsuna seems shock a lot, he's alone and they were thirteen of them? That's unfair.

_Run__Tsuna-pii,__if__you__wanna__safe.__My__advice__is__free__or__you__can__ignore__it_.

"HIIIIIEEY!"

Tsuna screams while he's running so fast because he was the only one who has to be captured by those people.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****note**: Oh man! Why I come out with a story result like this? It's humiliating I guess (#crying), well... I made it as a oneshot story, at least. Didn't have time and ideas more to make it as a multichap (#sighs). Would you like to review this messy fic of mine? (#hopeful)


End file.
